Catalytic converters are used to treat emissions present in exhaust gas discharged from an engine or other producer of exhaust gas. Such emissions may include, for example, carbon monoxide (CO), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), and nitrogen oxides (NOx). The catalytic converter may be used to convert CO to carbon dioxide (CO2), HC to water (H2O), and (NOx) to nitrogen before discharge of the exhaust gas to the atmosphere.